Protector of the Three Worlds
by SisterGoddesses
Summary: Hey we updated! ch 4 is up! YAY! anyway kagome gets to knwo hiei and kaurmam more and this is now rated R
1. Prologue 500 yrs

The Protector of Three Worlds  
  
Summary: As protector of the shikon no tama jewel Kagome was given for her pureness by the four soul demon powers and lifespan, but still remained human. Upon leaving her friends in the Feudal Era she couldn't because the well wouldn't work and she lived all the next 500 years to the future On her journey she met king Enma and created the barriers of the three worlds: makai, human and spirit world.  
  
Shelli: Al where is hiei?  
  
Al: I think he is in the Sakura tree.  
  
Shelli: Again? (Looks up to see Hiei in Sakura tree)  
  
Al: Hiei get ur scrawny butt down here.  
  
Shelli: NOW!!!  
  
(Hiei jumps down and mutters wenches)  
  
Al: listen to her or else i mean it i no her she might hurt her if you get her mad  
  
Shelli & Al: Hiei SAY the disclaimer  
  
Hiei; I would rather die.  
  
Al: Really? (Al Sets hiei on fire)  
  
Shelli: AL!!! (Shelli extinguish the fire)  
  
Al: (Holds up a fire torch threateningly)  
  
Hiei glares at the readers and says : Shelli & Al do not own Inuyasha (Mutters stupid mutt) or Yu Yu Hakosku. Only the characters they create. So they would love it if u did not sue them.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Kagome slump to the ground with a completed shikon jewel leaning against the old well that once was able to let her travel through time, now that would never happen again.  
  
She thought about how every one sacrificed themselves almost to save her life. But the jewel reacted to her leaving Naraku and fused together making the jewel complete. Sighing she also remembering hearing the four souls talking to her and explaining that she would live as long as a demon and have there powers any demons so she could survive.  
  
She knew her friends were recovering but her heart was not since inuyasha ran to kikyo and went to hell with her because he loved her. Kagome then thought I will miss my friends wait maybe I could use my power from the jewel to keep them with me and does take shippou a while to grow so by the time I am home in 500 years he will be nine. So Kagome gave her friend the gift of life to live with her and have them help her with the jewel business.  
  
~~~Speed up 200yrs.~~  
  
Kagome walked around in the Forest near the Shrine. (the shrine was built about 150 years ago) She sped up when she sensed a presence. As Kagome came to an open field she saw a man who was powerful.  
  
King Enma sensed kagome and said, "Hello child." Kagome said, "Who are you"  
  
King Enma laughed gently and replied, "I am king Enma of the Spirit world I am trying to find away for demons, humans and spirits to be in balance."  
  
Kagome nodded and said, "Do you need help?"  
  
Enma nodded and said, "I would be grateful you are a powerful one."  
  
So for the next 50 years Kagome built her power up and created barriers, which would separate demons, spirits and humans. King Enma gave Kagome solo protection over all three barriers and worlds. She was the protector of those who were evil and not pure would fear. Her friends also helped in protecting the barriers they were known as Spirit warriors or Sango, Miroku and shippou.  
  
Kagome has had little problem with the barriers and now it is the time when she was finally in her time. She could see her brother, momma and ji-chan. But who knew there would be a new evil so much strong than the others she has fought before.  
  
Shelli: Hey Yusuke Yusuke: what???  
  
Al: Where's yusuke?  
  
Shelli: Yusuke is in the road Al he's gonna get hit by a car again  
  
Al: let him he was bad mouthing me earlier in the story I had to stitch his mouth shut but he didn't learn his lesson (sigh) (Shakes head)  
  
Shelli: Is that why it was so quiet?  
  
Al:Yes  
  
Al:-(chomps on dry ramen with hot sauce) (sigh) he can be such a jerk but I love him that why  
  
Shelli: Good Good, um. Botan U might want to find another spirit detective.  
  
Al: (goes swirley eyed)  
  
Al: Koenma Yusuke is trying to kill himself  
  
Koenma:What!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: Yes he is um... koenma ur choking george  
  
George: Koenma...(choke) sir... (goes red) stop please.  
  
Koenma: What to do what to do???????  
  
Al: Well why don't we bring yusuke back alive we do have the power  
  
shelli: very true but Koenma u have to let him keep his dates with keiko  
  
Al: yes so true  
  
Makes replica of yusuke Brings him back alive I mean  
  
shelli: um........ al why does yusuke look so short?  
  
Al: oops I made a yusuke hiei crossover yusuke (blushes dark red)  
  
Al: Sorry  
  
Shelli drags al away and says first oh I thought I hid all those hiei and yusuke tapes from u  
  
Al: shippo gave them to me  
  
Shelli: shippou did huh?  
  
Al: (smiles wide) he took them when you weren't looking (pets shippos tail) shippos so Kawaii  
  
Shelli: Shippou sweetie I just called ur okka-san  
  
Shippo: Okaa-san where is okaa-san (jumps up and down in fron of shelli)  
  
kagome: SHIPPOU!!!!!  
  
Al: I'll go get my daily ramen and skip this scene (runs to kitchen grabs ramen and eats)  
  
shelli: um.. Kagome go easy on him (looks around for al)  
  
shelli: AL where are you? (runs away looking al)  
  
Al: Back and I had to kill inuyasha for taking my ramen (blushes) sorry (Al walks back into room)  
  
Al: Shelli where are you??? Oh well  
  
(sits down)  
  
shelli: wow al look every one is fighting  
  
Al: Ya and i don't care i'm sorry i had to kill inuyasha after a brought him back from hell  
  
Al: that was the best part of my day killing inuyasha (jumps up and starts giggling) i really do hate inuyasha thats why i killed him.  
  
Al: AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: al we have to go i think u need to see um.. the sugar high doctor again  
  
Al: Okay, but first we bring back yusuke  
  
shelli: okay hold on (Grabs keiko)  
  
Keiko:Yuuske where are you broke our date again  
  
Al: I am soo jealous of Keiko (pouts)  
  
(crosses arms)  
  
Yusuke revives and kisses the ground at keikos feet  
  
Yusuke gets up and is glomped by Al after Keiko leaves  
  
Al: KAWAII (does not let go of yusuke)  
  
shelli: thank you for those who have read this please review and there will be more to come. COME ON AL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
(Drags al away whining, but my yusuke my YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Al: Yusuke if i find you cheating on me or Keiko i will kill you personally!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (says while being dragged away)  
  
Shelli: Again please review. Al god no more ramen argh!!!!!! I am calling the sugar high doctor now!!! 


	2. Reunion of Family

Protector of the Three Worlds  
  
Shelli: Al where are you?  
  
(Sees al kissing the crossover of yusuke and hiei)  
  
Shelli: al I thought u got rid of that yusuke hiei crossover  
  
Al: nope I like him and I like his kisses he kisses good  
  
Al: walks away and starts making out with hiuke  
  
shelli: um. Please forgive al she has had a small problem with figuring out which guy she likes best  
  
Al: I like hiuke best he is the perfect guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(starts making out with hiuke)  
  
shelli: um... al no offense but we really need to get on with the story  
  
Al: We'll start this later Hiuke (kisses him on the nose and walks back to Shelli)  
  
Al: Sheesh I was actually enjoying myself  
  
Al: You had to ruin my fun (pouts)  
  
shelli: as I recall u did the same thing when I was with kurama  
  
Al: Who cares I SURE DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: AL.......... waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Who is the shrimp that looks like me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: Sorry I didn't mean it that way stop crying please.  
  
Al: Yusuke the shrimp is my boyfriend moron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: (stops crying) I forgive you (Grins Widely)  
  
shelli: (walks toward al) shelli: AL are you done with yusuke?  
  
Al: NOPE!!!!!!!! (starts chasing Yusuke) leave my boyfriend alone you Bastard (knocks yusuke unconscious)  
  
Al: There I'm done  
  
Shelli: and I thought I was scary  
  
shelli: al???? (looks around at the empty room)  
  
shelli: al??? (Looks around desperately not knowing what to do  
  
Al: Leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: (starts sobbing) What did I do so wrong???????  
  
Al: I'm with my Hiuke  
  
shelli: but, but , but what about the story?????????  
  
Al: fine i'm coming  
  
(appears out of no where)  
  
shelli: YAAAY!!!!!!!! (sees kurama walk by and has hearts in her eyes)  
  
Al: Shelli stop harassing Kurama  
  
shelli: I WANT MY KURAMA!!!!  
  
Al: I will let you have kurama after we write the story  
  
shelli: (GRINS WIDELY) I guess I can wait and u can glompe hiuke after  
  
Al: fine deal  
  
shelli: now we will be on with the um......... what is it again?  
  
Al: story or fanfiction  
  
shelli: oh yea thanks al now on with the story  
  
Al: your welcome  
  
Al: lets make kuwabara do (evil glent in eye)  
  
shelli: The disclaimer?  
  
Al: yes the desclaimer and if he doesn't we torture him  
  
(runs around yelling torture kuwabara torture kuwabara)  
  
shelli: how about this al please do not sue us we do not own yu yu hakosku or inuyasha only the character we give birth to  
  
Chapter 1: Reunion of family  
  
Kagome slowly walked up the shrine steps she has not walked up in almost 500 years. She looked at her surroundings remember her child hood. Twisting her hands nervously she looked behind her at her friends who came with her. "This is my home, hope you like it," Kagome whispered to everyone. kagome thought, momma, souta and ji-chan i have missed you all i just hope you are all well and have not dwelled on my absents. Then she remembered that her family will not miss her cause she just disappeared and they didn't notice cause she just showed up.  
  
My other self my 18 year old self-disapeared, "everyone i will still be going to school," she said to her friends. With that thought she hung her head in despair and thought again I will make it up to my family. I swear i will.  
  
A single lonely tear feel down her pail face as she looked up at the shrine that she grew up in. "I will have to make it for all the pain i have caused them,." Turning to her friends she gesture them to the house and proceed to knock on the door. When the door opened her moms face appeared and broke into a wide smile and burst into tears.  
  
Kagome's mother embraced her daughter without a second thought and kept whispering over and over, "my baby has returned to my darling baby has return to me." "Mama i won't leave you again i promise," Kagome whispered to in her ear and hugged her back. Sango and Miroku exchanged knowing looks that once again their friend would lose that ice heart of hers that ahs formed over the past 500 years.  
  
Shippo looked at his adopted mother and hoped that she would loose her ice heart and learn to love. Suddenly kagome heard a movement behind her mother and gasped crying more tears of joy at seeing her brother souta and ji-chan. She then grabbed them and pulled them into an embrace while crying more and more and she couldn't stop.  
  
While her reunion with her family her mother looks at her three friends and goes, "You must be Sango and Miroku how nice to meet you."  
  
Shippou smiled at his new obaa-san and asked, "May i call you obaa- san?" "Yes you may," Obaa-san smiled.  
  
Shippou said quietly, "Oka-san is glad t be home and where ever she goes i am glad to go also obaa-san."  
  
Shippo i'm going to bed i'm exhausted why don't ya get to know my family more, okay," Kagome said while going upstairs to go to bed. kagome proceeded up the stairs while six pairs of eyes followed her. She falls down on the bed without changing and immediately falls asleep.  
  
Sango sighed after seeing her friend go to bed and said, "Mrs. Hirguarshi Kagome-neechan is very exhausted she has travel a long time with a true rest."  
  
"Yes, she has had a lot of trouble that needs to be sorted out too," added Miroku.  
  
Kagome's mother smiled and said, "Why don't you call me oka-san you two."  
  
"Okay," they both said at the same time and grinned.  
  
Souta looks at Shippou and asked, "Shippou would you like to go play?" Shippou nodded and says, "Obaa-san if oka-san wakes up will you tell her i am playing with uncle souta?"  
  
"Yes i will shippo," said Kagome's mom, "Go play you two."  
  
Aiko looked at Sango and Miroku and said, "Now tell me what you guys have been up to?"  
  
"Nothing much," they both said.  
  
Aiko sighed and said, "Your going to let Kagome tell the story then ne?"  
  
"Yap," they both said again.  
  
~ Kagome's Dream~  
  
Kagome saw the Three worlds barriers collide with one another and gasped. Then a bright light erupts and in the middle is a lone figure with long raven hair... its her.  
Its Kagome, the barrier destroy and she stands there letting the power destroy her, use her.  
  
kagome yelled, "NO Please STOP!"  
  
It wouldn't she opened her arms to get more power to few the raw energy to feel the world come together to feel the world destroy. The power covered hers and drowning hers.  
  
The power felt so good yet so dangerous, deadly, and terrible. he held it she was it, she joined with it and she loved it. It felt so right yet so wrong at the same time it was beautiful yet deadly like sesshoumaru. Something was holding her back at that simply innocent thought pain shot through her.  
  
She gasped for air, but no air came she couldn't breath. the light faded fast and then dead silence nothing, and she thought is this death.  
  
~Dream finished~  
  
She woke up with her skin glistening with sweat and gasping for air.  
  
~Spirit World~  
  
A Kagome awoke else Koenma the son of Lord Enma was frantic yelled "Botan we have a problem get Yuuske, Kuwabara, Kuram and Hiei in here NOW!"  
  
Shelli: so what do you think al?  
  
Al: I loved it but you need to find kurama remember my promise  
  
Al: sorry kurama but a promise is a promise  
  
shelli: what promise?  
  
Al: You get kurama after we do the first chapter  
  
shelli: YAY!!!!!!!!!! but Botan said i could have him after we got about 5 reviews  
  
shelli: so no hiuke until we receive a review  
  
Al: Botan (eyebrows twitch in annoyance) get your butt down here you shouldn't have promised that!!!!!! Al: I hate you Botan (mumbles a mad al)  
  
shelli: hey al um... don't be mad at botan she doesn't know better o think we should talk to Koemna  
  
Al: fine with me as long as you glomp him  
  
Al: thats the only way you can talk to him  
  
Al: (wages her finger) (smiles evilly) i love this story  
  
Al: Shelli???  
  
shelli ssssure!!!  
  
(runs to Koenma and hugs him tight)  
  
Al: Yeah (background turns black) muhahahaha  
  
Al: I love causing koenma pain  
  
shelli: what a KAWAIII baby!!!!!!!!  
  
(hands koenma a chocolate bar)  
  
Al: (laughs hysterically) now this is koenma torturing. Yusuke you might want to see this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: (walks in room) (sees koenma) (laughs butt off)  
  
Koenma snuggles into shelli's chest that is oblivious to the fact)  
  
Al: PERVERTED BABY (laughs even more) (rolls on floor) (yusuke does the same) shelli: I love cute babies aawe!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: (notices yusuke and al laughing on the floor and the word pervert runs through her mind)  
  
(she sees koenma looking contently at her and screams)  
  
shelli: HENTAI!!!!!!! BABY!!!!!!! RULER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: Koenma you are so perverted. I can't believe your squeezing her breast. (laughs more)  
  
shelli: (Chases kenma around who hides behind George and shelli beats George up)  
  
Al and Yusuke: (rolls on floor laughing and watching Shelli beat up George) wittyshelli224: shelli: AL!!!!!!!! YUSU  
  
AL!!!!!!!! YUSUKE YOUR NOT HELPING!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: We're not trying to (Yusuke and Al laugh more)  
  
shelli: (stops beating George and keonma and approaches the two laughers menacingly)  
  
Al and Yusuke: (stops laughing and runs for life)  
  
Al: (runs then yusuke trips on a rock and lands on top of her) Yusuke get off me!!!!  
  
shelli yells: Yea you better run just remember i know who you are!!!  
  
shelli: hey kagome can i borrow your bow and arrows?  
  
Al: you big bafoon!!!!!!! (yusuke holds her bridal style and runs)  
  
kagome: sure (hands shelli her bow and arrows)  
  
Al: EVERYONE RUN FOR YA LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: (aims the arrow and lets it go)  
  
Al and Yusuke: (runs out of site no one can see them any more)  
  
Shelli: (smiles at her work) please review and we will have more convos like this i hope lol  
  
Yusuke and Al: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (they yell from other side of mountain)  
  
shelli: (point the arrow at al and yusuke) want do we want al and yusuke?  
  
Al: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: why would they review al? Yusuke: REVIEW READERS AND WRITE THE PAIRINGS THAT YOU WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shelli: we will keep vote on most popular pairings  
  
Al: REVIEW SO WE CAN WRITE MORE OF THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: AND SAY YOUR CHOICE OF PAIRINGS CHOICES ARE:  
  
YUSUKE/KAGOME  
  
HIEI/KAGOME  
  
KURAMA/KAGOME CHOOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: Where is KURAMA?????????? (runs away looking for kurama)  
  
Al: YOU CAN'T HAVE KURAMA TIL WE GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Trouble on the hroizon

Protector of the Three Worlds  
  
shelli: al how did the appointment with the sugar high doctor go?  
  
Al: tried to knock me out with a hammer and I threw him out the window  
  
shelli: AGAIN!?!  
  
Al: Yap  
  
shelli: All right that means no hiuke.  
  
Al: What he tried to hit me with a hammer I was defending myself  
  
shelli: I mean it unless you want me to borrow kagome's bow and arrows  
  
Al: Okay okay no Hiuke  
  
shelli: the hammer was to knock so sense  
  
Al: Oh I didn't no that ::sits down on couch and thinks::  
  
shelli: (changes appearance and now is a psychiatrist) now please tell me when this problem began (adjusts glasses)  
  
Al: I'm okay I'm okay truly  
  
shelli: no need to be shy (write down something on evaluation review)  
  
Al: ::shudders violently:: ::eyes roll back in head:: ::falls down unconscious::  
  
shelli: now what is your intake on sugar? (hears no response and looks up to see al unconscious) um... oh dear  
  
Al: ::shudders::  
  
shelli: (changes back into shelli) hey what happen to al?  
  
Al: ::shudders violently and doesn't stop::  
  
shelli: Oh god (looks around nervously) BOTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(botan appears) botan: yes shelli-sama? shelli: I need you to (whispers in botans ear) go get hiuke NOW!!!  
  
Al: ::squirms on floor:: ::starts shaking even more::  
  
shelli: (picks up a fire poker and starts poking al)  
  
shelli: al, al wake up hiuke is coming to see you  
  
Al: ::hits fire poker:: ::starts fighting air::  
  
shelli: (sweatdrops) um al you can stop the doctor is gone  
  
Al: ::shudders even more:  
  
Botan comes back with Hiuke  
  
shelli: BOTAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???  
  
Al: ::jumps up hugs Hiuke:: HIUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli:-(glares at botan and asking menacingly) botan where were you?  
  
Botan: I couldn't find Hiuke ::botan stutters and runs for life::  
  
shelli: gets some arrows and string her bow and aims at botan)  
  
Al: YEAH BOTAN TORTURING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: ::starts jumping around cheering::  
  
shelli: bye bye botan ( lets arrow go and hit target)  
  
(can see an distant object yell OUCH! and fall off her oar)  
  
Al:Almost BULLSEYE HITS THE TARGET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: ( takes out voting poll)  
  
Yusuke/kagome--- 1  
  
Hiei/kagome--- 0  
  
kurama/kagome--- 0  
  
shelli: Somebody vote for kurama and kagome  
  
Al:someone betta vote for my hiei  
  
shelli: u have hiuke  
  
Al: I no but I still pity hiei  
  
shelli: (glares at al and brings bow and arrows back out)  
  
Al: okay fine I won't say a thin ::cowers in corner of room::  
  
shelli: (SMIRKS and then says sweetly with innocence) can everyone form the cast come out here  
  
Al: ::shudders violently in the corner she hides in::  
  
shelli (smirks with evil glint in her eyes)  
  
Al: ::covers eyes::  
  
shelli: (sees everyone come out and saw al in the corner) al what ever is wrong?  
  
Al: your scary shelli  
  
shelli: (whispers only so al can hear) so I am, am I? you better not tell the casts what I am up to then.  
  
Al: okay ::runs out of room to her bedroom and locks door::  
  
Al: I'm going to do my homework!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: okay you go do that ( turns back to the casts) now about you guys....  
  
(al sees that everyone maybe in trouble)  
  
Al: ::Al stays in room looking at them but doesn't do a thing::  
  
(al hears a bunch of noise)  
  
Al: ::Al stays in room::  
  
Al: ::Al doesn't move throughout the whole thing::  
  
shelli (whisper for only the casts to hear) this is a surprise for her so she must not know all right? (the casts all nod looking towards al's room)  
  
Al: ::Al moves allot of things in front of door::  
  
Al: ::Al says over and over again mommy::  
  
shelli: al can you please come out now we have a story to write its not gonna appear on its own  
  
Al: fine ::moves everything away from door unlocks door and comes down stairs::  
  
Shelli and all casts members: Surprise!!!  
  
Al: What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(they all move out of the way to show Hiuke)  
  
Al: ::Al jumps in surprise::  
  
Al: Yeah Hiuke ::glomps Hiuke::  
  
shelli: al you better thank our reviewers cause I made a different deal with botan that if she let you have hiuke she could keep kurama until ten reviews and only two for you to get hiuke back  
  
shelli: (sighs) I miss kurama  
  
Al: I LOVE EVERYONE AND ALL YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: now al what are we going to do now?  
  
Al: DESCLAIMER AND GIVE YOU KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shelli: (pushes al out onto stage) do the disclaimer  
  
Al: ::shakes with nervousness:: can't kurama do it please ::says in small squeaky voice::  
  
A: we do not own any yu yu hakusho people or inuyasha we only own the characters we make up bye::Runs off stage::  
  
Chapter 2: Trouble is on the horizon  
  
Recap:  
  
~Spirit World~  
  
A Kagome awoke elsewhere Koenma the son of Lord Enma was franticly yelled "Botan we have a problem get Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei in here NOW!"  
  
end recap  
  
Koenma tapped his small fingers impatiently on his desk awaiting the arrival of the rekai team. Botan arrived in front of Yusuke, "Koenma wants you guys now, and I will open a portal and get everyone else."  
  
Yusuke was about to say, "But, Botan I have a date with keiko..."  
  
Botan said seriously, "Yusuke this is emergency! Now go!"  
  
Yusuke stuff his hands in his pockets and grumbled, "fine."  
  
A portal appeared and Yusuke walked through to Koenma's office.  
  
"What do ya want toddler," yelled a very irritated yusuke after everyone else arrived.  
  
Koenma glared at Yusuke and said gravely, "I have something important for you to do."  
  
"What," asked Kurama.  
  
"Hn," was (of course) Hiei's reply.  
  
Koenma stood up and changed into his teenage form and said , "I need you to find Kagome Hirguarshi."  
  
"Who is she and what do you want with her," asked the baka Kuwabara.  
  
Koenma snapped at Kuwabara, "You idiot just shut up! Now I need you to find her and bring her here my father and I must talk with her."  
  
"Okay, cool it toddler," Yusuke said.  
  
Koenma glared at Yusuke and said, "Yusuke shut up and listen to me. I will not tolerate your insolence and stupidity. I am Koenma and you will respect me in Kagome-sama's presence."  
  
"Kagome-sama," Yusuke choked at that.  
  
"Yes Kagome-sama she is older than I," Koenma said.  
  
Everyone eyes bulged out but Hiei's, "What," they all yelled except for Hiei. (AN: kagome is now like 520 years old so I guess we made koenma's age a little different) (yes that is true lol)  
  
Botan appeared and said, "Koenma-sama Kagome-sama just reunited with her family, are you sure you want to bug her just yet?"  
  
Koenma sighed and said, "I have no choice."  
  
"Okay, I'll I create a portal to her home," Botan sighed while saying that.  
  
Kurama asked quickly, "Koenma-sama by any chance is kagome-sama the...." Koenma snapped to attention and said quickly, "Yes kurama I will explain later."  
  
"Okay Koenma," said Kurama. Botan opened a portal to the Higurashi shrine so everyone could go there without breaking a sweat.  
  
~ The shrine~  
  
Kagome woke early in the morning with a sense of dread. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and then went downstairs to eat breakfast. When she entered the kitchen a fuzz ball of red fur tackled her. Kagome said startled, "Shippou!"  
  
Shippou smiled and said, "Okaa-san..." but trailed off at seeing her frown.  
  
"What's wrong Okaa-san," asked shippou.  
  
Kagome faked a cheerful smile and said sweetly, "Nothing is wrong sweetheart." Sango and Miroku looked at her and recognized the fake cheerfulness upon their nee-chan's face.  
  
"Okay Okaa-san," Shippo said happily.  
  
at the silence sango spoke up and asked kagome, "Have you sensed anything different kagome-neechan?"  
  
"No," Kagome answered thankful for the change of subject.  
  
Miroku spoke up and said, "The lovely Sango and I sensed a problem with the barrier this morning." Miroku's hand slowly approached Sango's bottom and groped her. Crash!!!!!!! Miroku was thrown into the wall across the room from sango.  
  
Suddenly a bunch of energy appeared and Kagome recognized it as Botan's Portal, she gave a heavy sigh.  
  
Sango dusted her hands off and noticed kagome sigh, "What is wrong Kagome?"  
  
"Everyone Botan appeared it seems spirit world needs our assistance," Kagome said without emotion.  
  
Everyone filed out of the front door and there was Botan with 4 boys, with was thought to be spirit detectives. "Botan, what's going on and why did you bring the spirit detectives," questioned Kagome with no emotion.  
  
Botan fidgeted and said, "Koenma-sama and Enma-sama need to see you Kagome-sama."  
  
"Okay, let me just get some stuff," Kagome said as she went inside to get her weapons from her weaponry.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at Botan gravely as Miroku asked, "Botan is it serious?"  
  
"I believe so," Botan answered as she looked at the ground. Sango and Miroku sighed heavily and looked at each other. "We will also need to get some stuff," Miroku said for both of them.  
  
Kagome came back out of the house and noticed the four boys and asked, "Botan introduce us in spirit world."  
  
"Okay," Botan answered. Kagome picked up shippou and held him in her arms as they waited for the others. Kagome wore a battle kimono with a silver dragon and the color was black and her weapons were small and were made into a bracelet.  
  
They heard a crash from in the house and Sango yell, "HENTAI!!!"  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Not again!"  
  
"He will never learn will he," Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
"Botan I think we will need someone to pick him up Botan and its not me or Sango," Kagome said to Botan.  
  
Sango said, "Houshi-sama if you dare do that again I swear you will wish you were the pinned to the tree not inuyasha!" Kagome stopped and glared at Sango. Sango turned and realized what she said.  
  
Sango said apologetically, "Kagome oh my god I am so sorry!"  
  
Kagome said emotionlessly, "Think nothing of it." Kagome turned her back to everyone and did not talk.  
  
"Lets just leave already," Kagome said emotionlessly, while inside she was hurting so much. She thought, 'it shouldn't hurt so much I have seen him occasionally when going to the spirit world him and kikyo were given a second chance.'  
  
'It still hurts I wish it didn't' Kagome thought while they walked through the portal to Koenma's office.  
  
"Hello Kagome-sama," Koenma said while bowing low to her.  
  
Kagome bowed back and said, "koenma-sama where is your father?"  
  
"He's in his study like he usually is, follow me," Konema said while leaving the room.  
  
Everyone followed Koenma as they walked down the lengthy corridors of the spirit world. King Enma sensed their presence and said, "Koenma bring them in."  
  
"Okay father," Koenma said while walking in with Everyone.  
  
The rekai team gasped because the have never met King Enma. Botan hissed at the four and whispered, "Address lord Enma respectfully."  
  
Kagome ignored the rekai and asked Enma, "Enma-sama you know that you should only call upon if it is important."  
  
Enma said seriously, "The barrier has been destroyed."  
  
Kagome's head shot up and she grounded out, "It took me 50 years to create that and I have guarded it and the three worlds for the past 450 years."  
  
Enma cleared his throat and said, " I know that, but now we are strong and can use the help of the rekai team and others form the three worlds."  
  
kagome answered emotionlessly, "What is two humans, a kitsune and fire apparition going to do?"  
  
"Their going to protect you from danger," Enma answered simply.  
  
Shippou's eyes started to water and he sniffled, but Kagome's hearing has gotten better and she turns and seeing shippou crying. Kagome realized that she said , "What good would a kitsune do?" She rushed to shippou. "What's wrong," Kagome whispered while hugging shippou.  
  
Shippou looked at her and said, "You don't think I have help okaa- san?"  
  
Kagome said, "Sweetheart you have help out I am sorry you know I get detached sometimes."  
  
"Okay Okaa-san," Shippou said while snuggling close to her chest.  
  
Enma saw this and smiled, but said, "Kagome I know you sensed this was going to happen now would be a good time to explain it to me."  
  
"The Barriers of the worlds will destroy and I will die," Kagome whispered.  
  
Enma gasped and asked, "Why?" Kagome took an intake of breath and said, "I used most of my life energy to create a stability to the barriers."  
  
keonma noticed the others were sitting here bored and asked, "Father wouldn't it be a good idea to discuss this after each of them as shared their story?"  
  
"Okay," Enma answered.  
  
Botan floated in on her oar and said, "Enma-sama Inuyasha and Kikyo are here."  
  
"Good now lets start, you first Kagome," said Enma.  
  
Kagome looked up at Enma glaring and said, "Enma you dare bring those two in my presence when you now my circumstances concerning them!"  
  
"Sorry Kagome but we need them," Enma said while Kagome gave him a death glare.  
  
Kagome glared at him more and said, "I need to get this off the chest first."  
  
"Okay," Enma responded as comply as he could.  
  
Kagome turned on Inuyasha and said calmly, "Inuyasha for the past 500 years alls I have done is mourn over you day after day. I loved and you went with her kikyo who is not my incarnation might I add but my great great great great great aunt."  
  
Inuyasha squirmed and said, "hey wench you can't tell me this now."  
  
Kagome glared at him and said, "yes I can you mutt. I am the reincarnation of Midoriko the creator of the jewel. Who might I add was a lot better than Kikyo. I hate to say this, but I still consider you my friend and kikyo's family so there is nothing I can do about that."  
  
Inuyasha then replied, "Wench I don't care."  
  
Kagome breathing was rapid and then kikyo said, "Inuyasha I never want to hear you speak to my great great great great great niece like that again."  
  
Kagome turned to kikyo and said, "What?"  
  
Kikyo smiled sincerely and said, "Your my family there's nothing I can do about that, you helped when I was once tainted and I thank you for that. Now I am once as I was an I am glad."  
  
Inuyasha shut up and said, "Feh wenches!"  
  
Kikyo glared at inuyasha and Kagome smirked and yelled, "Inuyasha! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and said cockily, "Hey wench that doesn't work......." he hit the ground cursing and you could hear a muffled, "Shit!"  
  
The rekai turned to Enma and he saw their question look. Enma said, "Kagome now you maybe start your story."  
  
Kagome nodded and said, "Well it all start when I chased my cat into the well house....."  
  
Al: Shelli I made a deal and Kurama is all yours  
  
Shelli: YAY!!!!  
  
(glomps kurama)  
  
Al: How much do ya like ::leans forward::  
  
Shelli: I like I like I like I like :::::jumps around from too...... much sugar:::::::  
  
Al: Shelli ::nervous laugh:: I think we need to get the doctor ::backs away slowly to get the phone::  
  
shelli: NO!!!!!! (grabs the phone and turns into the psychiatrist)  
  
Al: Okay I won't ::sweat drop::  
  
Shelli: oh dear I forgot to ask on your evaluation review how much is your sugar intake?  
  
Al: so far only one popsicle and a bag of ramen ::goes into dream world::  
  
Shelli: (changes back into shelli) I HAD 25 new york peppermint patties YAY!!!! :::::jumps around singing "Oh happy joy joy, oh happy happy joy I love new york peppermint patties.":::::::  
  
Al: ::blink:: sugar high authoress ::sighs:: ::puts hand on head:: I have a migraine  
  
Shelli: Al do you have any more peppermint patties????????  
  
Al: No I never had any ::blink:: ::blink::  
  
(jumps round to each cast member asking, "Where did all my peppermint patties go?")  
  
Al: ::sits down on the coach next to Hiuke:: So how long do ya think this will last Hiuke?  
  
Hiuke: I don't no but I think along time ::sighs::  
  
Shelli: Where is Kurama?????????????? ( sobs, "I want kurama and peppermint patties..................")  
  
Al: fan girls at the school are attacking Kurama ::points to school::  
  
Shelli: (runs to the school bashing all the fan girls) Kurama is MINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: ::laughs:: that never gets old ::holds onto Hiuke for support::  
  
Shelli: (hits more fan girls) Keep your hands off him you hussies!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: ::blink:: should we help her ::blink::  
  
Yusuke: Nope ::watches with amusement:: shelli: (takes out bow and arrows)  
  
Al: This is getting scary ::covers eyes::  
  
shelli: (laughs wildly and strings flaming arrows to the bow and point at Yusuke) Die you!!!!  
  
Al: I not even looking ::eyes are still covered::  
  
Al: Whom is she pointing the bow at??  
  
Kurama: Yusuke  
  
shelli: Yusuke you must die!!!!  
  
Al: Shelli please don't use sound effects it's just scary plain scary.  
  
shelli: (sees kurama and losses attention on the flaming arrows as her hand slips and all arrows shot off)  
  
Al: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::ducks and covers::  
  
Yusuke: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::I got an arrow in my butt::  
  
Kurama: Watch it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Arrow barely misses head:  
  
shelli: KURAMA!!!!!!!! :;;;;;glomps kurama::::::::: be my Sugar Pie Huny bun sugar pie huny bun!!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn ::runs in a tree::  
  
Al: Her mood swings are scary ::scratches back of head:: ::looking at Shelli and Kurama::  
  
Shelli: ::::::::glares at al::::::::::::: Al may I ask you something?  
  
Al: Yes ::gulps:: ::hides behind Yusuke::  
  
Shelli: Why is hiuke on fire? ::::blinks innocently::::  
  
Al: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!! Hiuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs to Hiuke with a fire extinguisher::  
  
Shelli: ::::::points flaming arrows at Yusuke and shoots it at him:::::  
  
Al: ::Huike's fire is out:: poor baby ::cradles Hiuke's head to her chest::  
  
shelli: bye yusuke  
  
::::::::cackles and this time a rubber mallet appears in her hands:::::::  
  
Al: ::Grabs bandages and takes care of Hiuke's wounds:: my poor Hiuke.  
  
Al: ::cradles Hiuke's head to her breast:: ::he snuggles closer::  
  
shelli: :::::::jumps around bopping all cast members on the head::::::: PERVERT!!!!!!!! ::::::hits hiuke:::::::::  
  
Al: ::cries:: DON'T HIT MY HIUKE AND HE CAN DO THAT TO ME ALL HE WANTS ::holds Hiuke's head to breast:: but thank you anyways for caring.  
  
shelli: ::::hits al's head::::::  
  
Al: Ow what was that for ::still cradling Hiukes head:: ::and he snuggles closer::  
  
Al: ::looks lovingly at Hiuke::  
  
shelli: Cause your being mean ::::::::::starts sobbing::::::: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: What???? ::sniff:: what did I do ::sniff:: I'm just taking care of Hiuke ::sniff::  
  
(the ground starts shaking and cracking open)  
  
Shelli: MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
all the casts yell: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: ::puts Hiuke's head on coach and walks to Shelli:: what's wrong ::takes care of Shelli::  
  
Shelli: MOMMY!!!!!!!! (lightening hits hiuke)  
  
Al: ::does not put head to breast:: ::brings her to Kurama and gives her food::  
  
Al: Shhh its okay Shelli I won't let him do that anymore I promise  
  
Al: Shelli calm down you have kurama to take care of you and me  
  
Shelli: I WANT MY MOMMY NOW!!!!! ( the earth rumbles and flames are falling from the sky and one catches hiuke on fire)  
  
Al: Shhhh Shelli Mommies here ::starts acting like her mom and takes care of her::  
  
Shelli's Mom: Where is my daughter? ( the earth quakes and hiuke on the couch falls into the pits of hell)  
  
Al: Over here!!!!!!!!! ::brings shelli's mom over to shelli::  
  
Al: Shelli, Your Mommies here ::holds Shelli's hand::  
  
Shelli: Mommy??  
  
Shelli's Mommy: Yes my baby who did this to you?  
  
Shelli: (points to every one of the cast member and hiuke if he was there)  
  
Al: HIUKE GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Al turning red in the face with anger::  
  
Hiuke: ::Hiuke comes running down stairs:: Yes Al  
  
Hiuke: ::starts apologizing like crazy::  
  
shelli: it was him!!! :::::points to hiuke::::::  
  
Al: Bad Hiuke no huggy for you ::wages finger::  
  
shelli's mommy: YOU did this!!! :::::points a finger a the ground beneath hiuke and he falls into the depths of hell:::::  
  
Al: I don't have a boyfriend any more ::starts crying::  
  
Al: I wish I had another boyfriend ::sighs:: this always happens to me.  
  
Al: All my boyfriends end up in the depths of hell for some reason  
  
Al: well not all of them  
  
shelli: :::::::blinks in confusion and shelli's mommy disappears::::::::: al what is wrong?  
  
Al: my boyfriend just died  
  
Al: You mom killed him for hurting you  
  
Al: ::sighs:: I wish I had another boyfriend ::sighs::  
  
shelli: um...... al mom has been on vacation  
  
Al: Well someone put him in hell  
  
shelli: did this mom of mine make the earth rumble??  
  
Al: Yes  
  
shelli: hold on a sec :::::: glares at the cast and yells:::::::: SHIPPOU GET UR LITTLE FUZZ BALL BUTT OUT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: Shippou didn't did he SHIPPO YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR PUTTING MY BOYFRIEND IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: ::::::::::takes out bow and arrows and shoots a freezing spell at shippou:::::  
  
Al: ::Beats up Shippo::  
  
Al: ::Almost kills Shippo but is pulled away my yu yu gang::  
  
Al: LET ME KILL HIM ::tries to get out of yu yu gang grasp::  
  
shelli: ::::;summons a resurrection spell:::::: I summon thee hiuke become alive again ::::::Hiuke appears before everyone naked:::::::  
  
Al: HIUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Glomps Hiuke:: ::wags finger:: and no cuddling against my chest unless you want to die again  
  
(all the girls turn red and turn away)  
  
shelli: um.......... al look at hiuke up and down  
  
Al: oops ::turns around and runs out of room::  
  
Al: ::blushes::  
  
shelli: I feel so tired :::;yawn:::::::::: kagome you should me too many new powers ::::::::faints:::::::  
  
Al: ::runs to Shelli's side and puts her to bed:: That's all for now, remember to review  
  
Al: ::smiles:: ::waves:: Bye everyone  
  
Al: ::frowns:: I SAID BYE THAT MEANS THE STORY IS OVER GO HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shelli: ::::screams in her sleep::::: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Not a real chapter, but an omake beware ...

Al: Yusuke get your but back here ::chasing yusuke::  
  
shelli: WE do not own the characters of inuyasha or yu yu hakoshu just the plots and characters we make enjoy  
  
Al: Yusuke I'm gonna kill you for taking all my bra's  
  
Shelli: oh yusuke I have a flaming arrow with your name on it  
  
shelli: argh!!!!!!! I am gonna kill all the boys that went through all our personal things  
  
Al: After I kill Yusuke I'm killing Hiei for helping Kurama look at my underwear so Youko could look at it  
  
Al: ::runs after yusuke::  
  
Al: I'm also killing Kurama  
  
Al: GRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: (takes out rubber mallet hitting all the guys on the head) Inuyasha, KURAM YUSUKE I WANT MY MONKEY NIGHTIES BACK NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: THEY TOOK WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(hey this chapter is gonna be a bash hour okay)  
  
(No real story but bashing anime characters okay)  
  
Al: I'M GONNA KILL EVERY ANIME BOY I SEE TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: I want my monkey nighties back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :::::::::hits Yusuke over the head repeatedly:::::::::  
  
Al: ::sees kurama and hiei looking at underwear and bra collection:: PERVERTS!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: :::::: shudders from fainting:::::::::  
  
Al: Shelli ::fans her:: Shelli are you okay ::takes water and dumps on her::  
  
shelli: ::::::::sputters up water:::::::: what what the hell???  
  
Al: are you okay?  
  
shelli: :::::::glares at al:::::::::::: yea I guess  
  
Al: sorry I didn't no any way to get you up ::blushes deep dark red::  
  
shelli: al what happen?  
  
shelli: why are you so red?  
  
Al: ::points to kurama and Hiei::  
  
Kurama & Hiei: ::looking at underwear and bra collection of Al's::  
  
shelli: :::looks at hiei and kurama::::::: so what is wrong???????  
  
:::::;looks again closely::::::::::  
  
Al: ::points to bra's and underwear::  
  
shelli: AHHHHHH FREAKIN PERVERTS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: ::Blushes even darker::  
  
shelli: :::::::: hits hiei and kurama making them pass out:::::::: there that should show u to look through a authoresses undergarments  
  
Al: ::is still blushing and can't move an inch::  
  
shelli: ::::::looks over to see sesshomaru and inuyasha sniffing at her undergarment drawer:::::::::  
  
shelli: ::::::blinks::::: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh get OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: ::eyes widen immensely when sees inuyasha and sesshoumaru::  
  
shelli: ::::sees inuyasha and sesshomaru with red tinted eyes looking lustfully at her:::::::::  
  
shelli: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: ::can't move but watches everything::  
  
shelli: ::::backs up into a corner as sesshomaru and inuyasha attack her::::::: NO!!!!!!!! ::::::::holds up a frying pan and they run into it:::::::::  
  
shelli: :::::blink::::blink::::::: um.... what just happened???  
  
:::::::::::runs around seeing no one only four empty walls surrounding her:::::::::::  
  
shelli: al where are you???  
  
Al: I don't know I think someone trapped me in a box  
  
shelli: last I remember is that inuyasha and sesshomaru were gonna attack me an then suddenly I was holding a frying pan and they were lying unconscious on the ground  
  
Al: last thing I remember was watching that scene not moving ::sighs::  
  
shelli: okay....:::::::::::sees a monkey fly by::::::: SAVE THE HOMICIDAL MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: Help I'm being attacked by Yusuke  
  
shelli: MONKEYS ATTACK!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: UNDER ATTACK BY YUSUKE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:::monkeys attack yusuke:::::::  
  
Al: YEAH I'M NOT UNDER ATTACK YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
shelli: I need to show you something al ::::shuffles around boxes and finds a stack of pictures::::::: al you have to see these  
  
Al: Okay ::runs over to Shelli::  
  
shelli: look these are pictures of hiei and king Enma in pink totos ::::::::snickers:::::::: I think they got drunk on sake  
  
Al: lol I didn't no they wore pink totos ::chuckles::  
  
shelli: here is another with them dancing in a strip club  
  
Al: I don't want to see that one ::closes eyes::  
  
shelli: OMG look at this one :::::snickers::::::: they are holding there blankies  
  
Al: ::looks at pictures:: ::holds stomach while laughing::  
  
shelli: where the hell did these come from?????  
  
Al: I ::laughs:: don't ::laughs:: know ::laughs more:: shelli: :::::flips through more photos and sees one with her and kurama::::::::: OMG al what is this???????  
  
Al: Oh yeah I got a picture of you too you looked so romantic together I couldn't resist temptation any longer so I took I pic. ::looks at picture while saying that::  
  
shelli: hey kurama you might want to see this!!!!!!! :::::::waves picture back and fourth::::::::::  
  
Al: don't show him ::tries to grab picture::  
  
shelli: ::::::::hits al over the head with frying pan:::::::  
  
shelli: I said kurama u might want to SEE THIS!!!!  
  
Al: okay he can see it ::runs to Hiuke for protection::  
  
shelli: where is kurama?? ::::eyes start to water::::: I will call my mommy. where is kurama?  
  
Al: Kurama is looking at plants over there ::points into the woods::  
  
shelli: ::;runs off looking for kurama::::::::  
  
(al your gonna fin an interesting picture of u and hiei)  
  
Al: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs after Shelli::  
  
shelli: oops I forgot about of telepathic link ehehehe oops ::::::::runs away far far away from al and hides behind kurama:::: kurama help!!!!!!!  
  
Al: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Al starts getting mad::  
  
shelli: :::::::in a small squeaky voice::: well you see um....... hiei and you were cuddled up together so I had to take the picture  
  
shelli: :::::::runs away yelling KAWAIII!!!!!!!!!!!:::::::  
  
Al: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::starts getting really pissed::  
  
shelli: :::::bumps into a very pissed off hiei::::::::: YIKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :::::::points sword at her throat::::; HELP!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: I will not help you ::crosses arms and smirks at shelli's position::  
  
shelli: :::eyes widen in helplessness and says meekly::::::: I am dead meat  
  
hiei: hn :::::about to kill shelli, but she disappears::::::: huh??  
  
Al: What????????? ::looks for Shelli::  
  
shelli: :::smirks and thinks to self 'I knew that those teleportation spells would come in handy::::  
  
Al: I'm going inside ::goes into bedroom and locks door::  
  
shelli: DAMNIT GET UR BUTT OUT HERE AL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM SHELLI ::everyone hears::  
  
shelli: do you wan the picture or not?  
  
Al: Yes ::sighs in defeat::  
  
:::::everyone approaches the door slowly eavesdropping in on our conversation::::::  
  
shelli: ::;hands picture to al::::::  
  
Al: ::squeaks:: I have you Shelli you had to take a picture of this  
  
shelli: :looks at picture::::: oops wrong one ::::hands a different one to al::::::  
  
:::::everyone outside the door leans in closer::::::::  
  
Al: mm Shelli... this is you as a baby ::sweat drop::  
  
shelli: :;blushes:::::::; not that one here ::::;hands her another one  
  
:::::everyone leans against the door and it squeaks:::::  
  
Al: you look first ::closes eyes:: is this the one ::hands over pictures::  
  
shelli: ::;looks and sees nothing wrong::::; what?  
  
Al: ::looks at it:: ::face turns white:: this is the picture  
  
shelli: ::::::laughs::: its just you and hiuke isn't it?  
  
Al: nope, its you shirtless  
  
shelli: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:::::;guys outside the door eyes bulge out and they all exchange pervert looks:::::::  
  
shelli: look at this one god its of you and hiuke! :::::hands picture over :::::::  
  
:::::door squeaks:::::::::  
  
Al: they were listening to our whole conversation ::turns pale::  
  
shelli: I know ::::::;takes out flaming arrows and strings them to bow:::::: open the door  
  
Al: ::pulls out another picture:: this is a picture of me naked  
  
shelli: :::;falls over anime style::::::  
  
Al: ::runs to bathroom:: who took these perverted pictures  
  
Al: ::starts throwing up::  
  
shelli: al stop!!!!!!  
  
shelli: count of three we will get the guys I know it was them  
  
Al: I think its Miroku ::grows deadly pale::  
  
shelli: kuwabara, yusuke, inuyasha, sesshomaru, hiei, hiuke and kurama I sense their aura  
  
Al: of course they heard the whole conversation  
  
shelli: ready 1, 2, 3......... :::::::the girls are holding the guys outside the door looking at them pissed off::::::::: now!  
  
Al: ::can't move:: ::stays deathly white::  
  
shelli: open the damn door!!  
  
Al: who open the door?  
  
Al: which door?  
  
shelli: The door that they are behind!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: oooo ::starts chanting:: ::door opens::  
  
shelli: :::sees guys bowing before them in forgiveness:::::::: U have a headstart to run ::;shellis says in a deadless tone::::::  
  
::boys turn around and run::  
  
Al: 1... 100  
  
shelli: :;;lets arrows fly::::::::  
  
Al: lets go!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli & al: :;chases the boys around:::::  
  
Al: ::sends out paralyzing spells::  
  
shelli: :::takes out make up and a women's clothing:::::::::: hey girls you want to help ::;smirks at al and nods::::::::  
  
Al: LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs around putting makeup and woman's clothes on boys with Shelli::  
  
:::::female cast members help::::::::  
  
Al: YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: hey al, which would look, better on inuyasha pink or baby blue dress?  
  
:::kagome puts pink wig on inuyasha:::::::  
  
Al: ::starts dying hiei's black hair bright yellow:: ::adds pink dress to hiei's hair::  
  
shelli: ::::looks at kurama's red hair and starts petting it:::::: so soft..............  
  
Al: ::sees what shelli's doing and thinks its romantic::  
  
:::::::::kuwabara screams as yukina dyes his hair purple::::::::::  
  
shelli: ew...................  
  
Al: gross ::covers ears:: he's loud  
  
:::::::botan sticks a baby girl dress on koenma:::::::::  
  
Al: ::laughs::  
  
Al: ::rolls on floor::  
  
:::::::::::shizuru smokes a cigarette and pink eye shadow on hiei:::::::  
  
shelli: aw.......  
  
Al: ::roils on floor laughing harder and clutches stomach::  
  
:::rin puts a yellow dress on sesshomaru and starts braiding his now pink hair:::  
  
Al: awwww soo cute ::sighs::  
  
shelli: maybe we over did it......  
  
Al: ya... ::sweat drop::  
  
::::::::::::kikyo and shippou hold inuyasha down as kagome starts putting lipstick on him as he screams , NO! I Beg you please stop........... I want my mommy!!!!!!::::::::::::::  
  
shelli: yea we did. ::::::::backs up in fear hiding kurama behind her::::::::::::  
  
::::::::::Sango dyes miroku's hair and dresses him in a teddy::::::::::::  
  
Al: ::laughs nervously:: ::sweat drop:: ::runs::  
  
Hiuke: help me darling ::::::::::::Yura plays with his hair:::::::::::  
  
shelli: um. al forgetting something?  
  
Al: ::runs back saves Hiuke:: ::runs away with Hiuke::  
  
shelli: :::::grabs kurama and high tails it::::: Okay everyone hope you liked our omake lol hehe and please recommend some more torture for the cast members in the next coming omakes  
  
Remember voting is as follows:  
  
Kurama/Kagome--- 3  
  
Hiei/Kagome--- 2  
  
Yusuke/kagome--- 1  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We will update if you do !!!!!!!!  
  
Shelli & Al 


	5. Kagome's Story

Protector of the Three Worlds  
  
Shelli: where is al? :::::looks around and sees a sign saying, 'shelli, I have gone to my choir concert continue with out me. Al':::::  
  
Kurama: Hello shelli. ::::shelli melts at kurama's voice::::  
  
Shelli: yes kurama? ::::::awaits his reply::::::::  
  
Kurama: I was wondering if you would help me with my lines for the next couple chapters in um... :::cough :::cough:::::: romance scenes. Youko has taken a liking to you.  
  
Shelli: ::::blushes deep red:::::::: okay sure.  
  
Kurama: :::warmly at Shelli:::::::: Come this way milady  
  
:::::::kurama and shelli walk out holding hands::::::::::::  
  
Voting  
  
K/K 3  
  
H/K 2  
  
Y/K 1  
  
Al echoes: ::::if I was here:::::: We do not own inuyasha or yu yu hakosku so please don't sue us.  
  
Chapter 3: kagome's story  
  
Recap  
  
The rekai tentai turned to Enma and he saw their question look. Enma said, "Kagome now you maybe start your story."  
  
Kagome nodded and said, "Well it all start when I chased my cat into the well house....."  
  
End recap  
  
"As I walked into the well house my brother Souta ran to me and said, 'Kagome Buyo is down there.'  
  
He was point to the boarded up well. I cautiously walked down whispering, 'Buyo come here come on please I am going to be late if you don't hurry up!' I jumped back when I felt something rub against my leg I noticed it was Buyo I shooed him out of the well house and continued to follow him out, but I sensed something coming from the well.  
  
I thought, 'oh it's just one of those feelings.' I looked back at well and turned until I heard Souta gasp. I turned back to the well and noticed that a light was emitting from the well. I walked slowly up to it again and the light stopped so  
  
I shrugged it off turning to Souta and then I heard a rumbling and something grasped me and lifted me off the ground pulling me into the well. I gasped and was surrounded by a blue light and next thing I knew what looked like a centipede hisses at me, 'give me the shikon no tama.' I was so petrified the next thing I knew I held my hand up and a pink light emitted from it blasting arms off the centipede.  
  
As the blue and pink light fade I saw that I was at the bottom of the well once more, but upon looking up I saw blue clear sky. I sighed and said to myself, 'I am not in Tokyo anymore.'  
  
Kagome paused and looked at everyone's faces noticing that they were listening intensely. Kagome continued by saying, "I climbed up the vines and was in awe of my pure and natural surrounding of the once future Tokyo. I walked further into the woods and stopped when I saw a beautiful creature before me, he was pinned to a tree by an arrow.  
  
I was about to go up to him when I hard someone shout, 'Stop there!' I turned and what I would think was some villagers they roped my hand together and brought to their village to be judged by their village miko. I struggled on under the every stare later on delivered by the villagers who thought I was a demon and I thought, 'A demon they don't exist.'  
  
The miko approached me and said, 'Are ye a demon?'  
  
I looked at her strangely and replied, 'NO! I am not I was just wondering through I don't even know how I got here.'  
  
She looked intensely at me and questioned, 'Why were ye at the God tree in Inuyasha forest?'  
  
'I don't know. God I don't know what happen one minute I am in Tokyo the next here I am!'  
  
The miko looked at me strange and asked, 'Why do you dress so strange demon?'  
  
Kagome was irritated and said frustrated, 'My name is Kagome and I am not a demon this is my school uniform.'  
  
The miko studied her for a moment longer and told the villagers, 'She is not a demon just a lost young girl I will helper so please carrier on with ye business.' The miko smiled at me and said, "Child my name is Kaede." Kagome nodded and followed Kaede to the hut.  
  
Later I had wandered outside and was talking to Kaede when the centipede demon attacked and destroyed half the village. It screamed give me the shikon no tama. It looked towards me and I looked at Kaede and mouthed, trust me.'  
  
I ran towards the forest and before I knew it I was before the God tree and the centipede demon was behind me and knocked me before the tree where Inuyasha was pinned.  
  
I gasped in pain and then heard evil chuckling come fro before me and I saw Inuyasha awake. He says quietly yet deadly, 'So you have come after all kikyo.'  
  
I scream as I hear the demon approach closer I ran up Inuyasha. the demon wrapped around us much to my and I pulled on his hair. He yelled, 'Let go you wench!' I let go and winced as pain traveled through me. I was scared and again I put my hand out in front of me.  
  
A light emitted from my hand again sending the centipede demon flying over the trees quite a ways. Inuyasha looked at me and said, 'If you can take this arrow out I will help.' I nodded hesitantly and as my hand touched the arrow it dissolved.  
  
Inuyasha and the demon faced off Inuyasha slashed up the demon in one strike. Next thing I knew he started chasing me. Kaede noticed my trouble made a prayer bead necklace and it formed around his neck. As I came across the bridge she yelled to me, "Use a subduing word child!'  
  
I yelled out, 'Sit!' Inuyasha hit the ground and stayed there for a minute or two."  
  
Kagome looked up again at everyone and said, "Would you like to hear the rest?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Kagome smiled and started again by saying, "At my bleeding side I held as the jewel appear whole in my hand which is what Inuyasha was truly after.  
  
As time continued we had our first battle with Sesshomaru who was after the fang Inuyasha now controls. Then we met Shippou in a fight against the thunder brothers.  
  
After traveling with Shippou for sometime we came across a quite pervert monk by the name of Miroku who was cursed with a hole in his hand. The hole was an air void that sucked everything up and someday eventually him along with it. As our battles and quest to gather the shikon no tama pieces continued Kikyo was resurrected by taking half of my soul. Later we discovered our true enemy was Naraku.  
  
After several encounters with Naraku we met our next companion Sango. Naraku manipulated her family by using her younger brother Kohaku to weaken her. Sango distrust us at first, but eventually learn to trust and became great friends with us.  
  
Each of us had a reason for wanting Naraku dead. Inuyasha for making him and Kikyo for betraying each other, Miroku for the air void in his hands and Sango for killing her family and controlling her bother. I was the protector of the shikon no tama so I had the responsibility to make it whole again.  
  
After many battles against Naraku we allied with Sesshomaru and we were finally able to beat Naraku and complete the jewel. I was happy I was in love for the first time yet I knew Inuyasha did not feel the same so I let him go with Kikyo to hell. "  
  
Kagome took a deep breathe and continued, "After I realized the well wouldn't work I tried to adapt to Feudal Era life which was practically like my home the anyways.  
  
That same year met Enma-sama who had just gained control over the spirit world. He was in dire need of help creating a powerful enough way to separate demons, humans and sprits so all would be at peace. So I agreed to help. Previously to that the four souls of the jewel saw my desperation to do something they granted me a demon lifespan and demon powers.  
  
I accepted to help him so for the next 50 years I built power up to create the barriers protecting and surrounding the three worlds. As its creator I am also the protector of the three worlds from any evil or any force trying to take over any or all worlds.  
  
Shippou, Sango and Miroku were given the same gift as me. I proclaimed them world warriors' to help protect the barriers. I have lived from then to now and witnessed Youko Kurama's thievery to Hiei thirst for human blood, to how Yusuke and Kuwabara were born and to this day."  
  
Kagome smiled and let out a long breath and asked, "So who goes next?"  
  
Enma looked around and said, "You don't have to go in depth with Sango, Miroku and Shippou for obvious reasons, but the rekai tentai tentai can tell them how they became a team."  
  
Everyone looked at Yusuke as he cleared his throat and said, "Well I was hit by a car."  
  
Shelli: I think that's good enough. Wasn't it al???? ::::sees no al still:::: shrugs::::  
  
Al(dumpy) : Please review and vote for ur favorite pairing!!!  
  
Please REVIEW AND WE WILL UPDATE!!!!!!!  
  
Shelli and Al 


	6. Yusuke's story and Kagome true power alo...

Protector of the Three Worlds  
  
shelli: :::::::wakes up and sees a blank screen::::::::  
  
Al: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (wakes up tied up)  
  
shelli: hey al your turn this chapter is all you  
  
Al: WELL I CAN'T WHEN I'M TIED UP ::starts struggling::  
  
shelli: ::::::::::::::walks over to al and unties her::::::: there  
  
Al: I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER DID THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: :::::::points to yusuke:::::::::  
  
Al: ::runs after yusuke and nearly kills him, except kurama pulls her off him::  
  
shelli: wait a minute hey yusuke why did you tie al up?  
  
Yusuke: ::::cowers behind kurama::::::: because of exactly that reason  
  
Al: I wouldn't have tried to kill you if you hadn't of tied me up  
  
Al: Well why don't we get back to the story before I kill yusuke???  
  
shelli: :::::backs away a little:::::: yea that a good idea getting back to the story  
  
Al: good ::start-giving threats to yusuke by punching her hand::  
  
shelli: :::::turns to the readers:::::::::: We do not by any means own yu yu hakosku or inuyasha just what we create.  
  
shelli: al um...... the readers are waiting for a story  
  
Al: Okay I'll give it to them ::glares at yusuke::  
  
Chapter 4: Yusuke's story and Kagome's true power  
  
~Yusuke is talking the whole time~  
  
It all started when I was walking down the street and I saw a kid in the middle of the street. I told him to move out of the way but he wouldn't. So I ran up and I pushed the kid out of the way and got hit by the car and died.  
  
I was brought back to life after a long time. The only way I could come back to life though was to become a spirit detective so I agreed. My first mission was to get three items that were stolen from the spirit realm. Hiei and Kurama were 2 of the 3 people that stole the three items. So I first went to get the items and I got them.  
  
Kurama and Hiei had to become spirit detectives so that they didn't get in trouble. Well they already were in trouble so lets say it's like a fine for stealing the items.  
  
Then I had to go to Genkai and become her student. Kuwabara was there too and he found out about me being a spirit detective.  
  
We participated in the dark tournament and in the end we had to stop a demon from getting to learn the spirit wave. He was hard and he broke all of Kuwabara's bones and nearly killed me. In the end he died when he was defeated.  
  
In the time to come to save the world Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and I had to battle to four saint beasts to save the world. In the end of the battle I was drained of energy was as thought dead, but Kuwabara even as an idiot saved my life by sacrificing some of his own life energy.  
  
After that we battled tons of demons and demonesses. Then we had to go to the dark tournament because someone said we had to come or else it would be our death. I didn't want to die again. We battled a lot of other demons, we made friends and enemies. Then we won but at a price genkai's life. While the tournament was going on she taught me the spirit wave.  
  
~back to reality~  
  
Yusuke sighed as he finished and saw kagome looking at him with curiosity. Kagome asked, "Yusuke I wonder why haven't I noticed your activity or spirit energy?"  
  
King Enma cleared his throat and said, "That is my fault I did it so you wouldn't have to worry about someone getting in your way."  
  
"Oh, okay," Kagome replied, while going into wander land. Kagome realizing more clearly what he said sprang up and shout, "WHAT!"  
  
"Kagome calm down I only did it for your own good," Enma replied with urgency in his voice.  
  
Kagome fumed and asked calmly, "I understand it, but why do you have spirit detectives you since guarding the three worlds and anything else that happens is my job."  
  
"Well Koenma asked me if he could have his own fighting team," Enma answered with wonder in his voice why his son wanted that.  
  
kagome sat down and nodded. kurama asked, "Kng Enma what would you like us to do sir?" Hiei awaited King Enma's response with eagerness for a new mission.  
  
"I would like you and the spirit detectives to work together to protect the three worlds," Enma replied.  
  
Kagome growled and said, "They can help, but I already have Sango, Miroku and shippou. They must not get in my way."  
  
Sango worried for her friend replied, "Enma-sama it would be a great relief to have some help because kagome-chan has changed a lot from power drainage and stress."  
  
"Kagome don't deny it your power has thinned greatly and your seeing the future that shows your death," Miroku answered while shaking his head.  
  
"Okaa-san why are you lying to King Enma," Shippo asked.  
  
kagome glared at Miroku and said harshly, "You guys have only seen a small portion of my power. I am not draining or stressed it is awakening even Midorkido knew this."  
  
"Ya right Kagome," Sango said, "we all can since it you are growing weak so don't deny it."  
  
kagome scowled at Sango and said, "If you want me to prove it then take me somewhere where I can release it."  
  
"No thank you," Sango answered, backing away and putting her hands up in the air.  
  
King Enma looked on in interested and said, "Botan find us a plane of existence where she can release her power. Now!"  
  
kagome thought, 'If only they knew what happens every year on my birthday that my increases for some reason.'  
  
"That can't be good," Sango whispered to Miroku. "HENTAI," Sango yelled when miroku's hand went south. Sango knocked him unconscious for that.  
  
kagome turned to the two and said, "If you are my friends you will watch and listen to what happens." She turned to everyone else and added, "I want everyone else to see what has been happening also, I maybe appear strong on the outside, but I am scared of this power."  
  
"Wow," Shippo said while his eyes going wide, "Okaa-san is usually never scared."  
  
kagome looked at shippou and said quietly, "Sweetheart I am always scared it just never shows."  
  
"Cool," Shippo yells while running around in circles around her.  
  
Sighing Kagome said, "Enma where is Botan?"  
  
Just as she said that Botan appeared and said, "I am right here and please everyone follow me." Botan opened a portal to an empty meadow that stretched on forever.  
  
Kagome was the first to step through and as she did she felt a jolt of power run through her. Shrugging it off then rest of the group followed her lead.  
  
After everyone was situated kagome walked to the center of the field as Enma0sama watched from the sidelines with the others. Sango, Miroku and shippou all were worried and shifting nervously where they stood. The rekai tentai were waiting for what she would show. Inuyasha and kikyo just watched with plain interest.  
  
Taking a deep breath kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on her soul and the center channel for her power the shikon no tama which channel her raw untapped power into something much much more powerful than anything ever truly seen.  
  
With each intake of breath the pulsating power grew more and more enormous. Everyone felt the raw energy and winced as the energy wrapped around them as if calling out for its other half. Hiei looked shocked, but his ever-stoic face remained in place. Yusuke eyes widened and thought, 'She is more powerful than any of us.' Kurama was in awe and thought, 'She is so lovely with all that energy, how could she hide it even from her friends?'  
  
Sango and Miroku both thought, 'I have never seen anything this powerful. I guess we were wrong about her weakening.'  
  
Shippou had the look of fear etched across his face and thought, 'what happen to you okaa-san?'  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open and blazed a golden white as the power coming off of her exploded into a array of different colors. As soon as the power had come it receded back into kagome who still was surrounded by a hazy white mist of power. kagome eyes returned to normal, but as it looked like she would faint she was suddenly walking up to King Enma.  
  
When Kagome went up to King Enma she said, "The power I just displayed almost killed me that is why I fear it"  
  
Enma-sama looked taken aback and replied, "kagome I had know idea that you had that much raw untapped power. You need to learn how to control it I'm afraid."  
  
Sango walked up to Kagome and asked, "So Kagome you're too powerful?"  
  
Kagome smiled softly and said, "I just need to learn control that's all."  
  
Hours after Kagome released her power everyone had settled down and Kagome was left to her own thoughts. Kagome sighed and thought about each member of the rekai tentai.  
  
What popped up in her mind was Hiei the fire apparition smiling she mused to herself, 'he reminds me of sesshomaru.' She wondered if Hiei ever truly smiled. I remember that he use to be a criminal I just never came face to face with him ever in makai, human or spirit world. That's interesting.'  
  
Kagome sat up in her bed and walked to her window looking up at the dimmed night trying to see the not so clear stars. As she sighed and leaned her forehead she thought suddenly, 'I just realized who Yusuke reminded me of Inuyasha those two and Kuwabara were arguing non-stop all afternoon. He is a smart alec and quite handsome wonder if he has a girlfriend?'  
  
Kagome shut her eyes and thought once again, 'Now Kuwabara reminds me of Kouga a idiot and just doesn't get the hint. He of course is also very very ugly.' kagome shivered at the thought of actually picturing him with a girlfriend.  
  
Plopping down on her bed her thoughts drifted to a certain Kitsune. she thought, 'Kurama I believe is actually Youko Kurama the silver kitsune thief. I wonder if he would be a good mate... I ahh mean father for shippou. Maybe just maybe he can mend my broken heart. I also believe Hiei has a chance to mend it because he is as lonely as I am sometimes.'  
  
Shaking her head in frustration kagome muttered, "three guys who get my stomach twist in knots great!"  
  
The next day kagome left to go on her own because Sango, Miroku and shippou decided to go scout the barrier for her this morning. Now that she thought about it they were awfully nice about letting her go. 'Hm..mmmmm maybe they are up to something better keep an eye on them.  
  
As Kagome walked along a path in the ark she heard a clash of a sword. To see what it was she walked closer and saw hiei training. As he moved his technique and movements mesmerized kagome. As he stopped to take a break he didn't notice Kagome. her eyes travel over his gleaming skin, which was covered with sweat, from his training.  
  
kagome blushed at he irrational thoughts and noticed Hiei looking straight at her. He sneered and said, "Ningen what are you doing here"  
  
Kagome glared and said, "I was walking, but since I found you I would like to talk to you."  
  
Hiei gave her a look and said, "Hn."  
  
Kagome sat on the ground and Hiei joined her asking, "So what is it you wanted to ask me ningen?"  
  
Kagome's left I twitched and she yelled at him saying, "My name is KAGOME, KA-GO-ME  
  
Hiei winched and said, "Fine... kagome-sama what is it you want?" Kagome smiled and said, "I want you to tell me why you haven't told Yukina yet?" Hiei glared and asked harshly, "How did you know?"  
  
Kagome smiled sadly and said, "I maybe human, but my powers also involve mind reading and I am sorry I invaded your privacy but I had to be sure I could trust you."  
  
Hiei said, "You still had no right even this proves how much more idiotic you humans become everyday."  
  
Kagome slapped him backup side the head and said easily, "I believe that you should tell her for your sake and hers Hiei if you ever want to salvage what can become of a family between you two. the more you wait the more the chance passes you by."  
  
Hiei said, "Hn."  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Pease just try Hiei." With that said Kagome rose from her position and walked away leaving Hiei to contemplate his relationship with his sister.  
  
kagome arrived home sometime late that afternoon and decided to take a refreshing walk through the forest. As she walked deeper into the forest Kagome caught flickers of kurama's aura and ran to go talk to him. As she approached him before her eyes Kurama transformed into Youko.  
  
Youko turned and saw a movement behind him he glared and said, "Miko come out I know you are there."  
  
Kagome walked out to approach him and asked, "So this is the famous Youko Kurama?"  
  
Youko nodded and asked simply, "What do you want?"  
  
Kagome said, "I am drawn to you for reasons I am not sure of and I was thinking that maybe you as a kitsune could teach my kit something since he lost his parents so long ago I became his adopted mother."  
  
Youko smirked at kagome and said, "So your attracted to me are you?" kagome meekly nodded and silently added, 'To Hiei and Yusuke also.'  
  
Kagome cleared her throat and said, "I believe it would give him someone to look up to o please youko try to teach. I am not begging you but I am asking you for his favor from one being to another."  
  
Youko nodded and accepted saying, "I will take this offer miko."  
  
Kagome's eye once again started to twitch and she yelled, "My name is KAGOME! NOT MIKO KA-GO-ME!!!"  
  
Youko's glared and said, "I am returning to my other form now."  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled when she saw hose handsome emerald eyes looking back at her intently. Kurama asked politely, "Kagome-sama if you would like I will come to the shrine and start to help shippou control his kitsune powers."  
  
kagome smiled and walked up to Kurama saying, "Its sweet thank you." Kurama grabbed her hand lightly and added, "I believe I can help you also control your power kagome let me help you please at least let me try."  
  
Kagome considered this and started to walk away. She turned slightly adding quietly, "We will see kurama we will see."  
  
Al: I love it  
  
Al: I think that was our best chapter ever  
  
shelli: ::::sees inuyasha yelling at kagome::: hey al inuyasha is gonna make kagome made again!  
  
Al: Inuyasha my sister has the game ready  
  
Inuyasha: Sam has the game ready cool ::runs downstairs like a 10-year old::  
  
shelli: :::::sighs:::: good one your sister doesn't mind?  
  
Al: They love each other, they can't get enough of each other ::giggles::  
  
shelli: al I think we some people to thank  
  
Al: They're so kawaii together ::giggles::  
  
Al: Who??????  
  
shelli: everyone who um... reviewed!  
  
Al : Oh yeah!!!!!!!!! We thank you everyone who reviewed and we hope you enjoy our special story ::giggles::  
  
Al: sorry but I'm a sugar high authoress  
  
Al: Well not sugar high but I've had sugar lately  
  
Al: ::giggles:: is anyone there ::finds nobody::  
  
Al: ::walks out of room into kitchen::  
  
shelli: I than everyone who voted for all the pairings and hope everyone reads more.  
  
shelli: :::::sees al looking at a wall intently::::::: um......... al what are looking at?  
  
Al: I don't no, but I saw eyes looking at me from this wall ::looks at wall intently::  
  
Shelli: while al is looking at the wall here are the votes for the pairings so far:  
  
Hiei/kagome--- 3  
  
Kurama/Kagome--- 6  
  
Yusuke/kagome--- 1  
  
Al: ::screams:: HIUKE IS ALIVE ::hides behind Shelli::  
  
Shelli: Hiuke knock it off your not suppose to be back until your cue in the story ::::::shoos hiuke back to hell::::::::  
  
Al: ::is ashen white:: why is he alive? AND WHY IS HE IN THE FREAKING STORY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::background turns fiery::  
  
shelli: well thanks for all the reviews so far please review and we will update more we thank all the readers again for their support.  
  
Al: WHY THE HELL IS HIUKE IN THE FUCKING STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shelli: :;;glares at al:::;; well remember sense we really couldn't kill him cause your his creator we put him somewhere in the story later.  
  
shelli: Bye everyone!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:::::::::::sees kurama and runs after him:::::::::::::  
  
Al: Bye everyone ::waves:: and please review  
  
Al: Thank you ja ne ::bows to audience::  
  
shelli and al ::::;bow and wave to the audience as they fade out in the distance::::::: 


End file.
